


Suffering?

by Firefoxfun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Cock Rings, Dark!Marco, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxfun/pseuds/Firefoxfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of tumblr >,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering?

**Author's Note:**

> More at end.

As the wooden chair under him creaked and the candlelit room suddenly became clear Jean raised his head, his eyes dilating to the darkness around him. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw what was hanging before him, being suspended a couple of inches from the ground, wearing what looks like his cadet corps uniform.

It was Marco.

Jean began to try and lurch out of his seat, but to no avail, he was too chained to it and the chair itself was bolted into the ground. The buckles of his Military jacket clattered together.

“Mar-Marco?!” 

Jean cried out and his freckled friends head slowly rose to meet his gaze, his face was bloody and he looked tired.

“Jean?” The freckled man asked he seemed confused and he soon became scared, he began to panic. He started thrashing his arms around, the sound of chains hitting against each other filled the room.

“I see you both are awake.” A new voice sounded as the clicking of boots approached them.

Jeans head snapped, trying to look over his shoulder, as he watched a mirror image of Marco walk in...

No he was different he had a dark aurora around him and his right eye was covered with an eye patch the skin around his eye was also a different color, as if it were scar tissue that had healed back wrong. He had a Military uniform on but it was dyed black and parts where red….Was it blood?

“Wh……Who are you and where the fuck are we?!” An angry Jean yelled out, his body jolted forward as if he was trying to charge the man dressed in black who stood in front of the two men with a devilish grin.

“Wh…Why do you look like me?” Marco asked with a shaky voice.

It suddenly grew quiet and the Man dressed in black broke the silence with a long hysterical laugh. 

“You both have so many questions but I have a question for you two....” A wild smirk danced across his face as he walked behind Jean, running his hands down his chest, nestling the good side of his face against Jeans cheek.

“Is this all Jeans dream, a night mare he created or is it reality. Jean? What do you think? The man you love is hanging right in front of you, aren’t you happy to see him again? Aren’t you relieved that he isn’t dead?” The smell of blood lingered on his lips as he pulled Jeans hair and his head back to look at him. “Well Jean we need an answer?”

“I…I’m glad Marco’s alive and I don’t know if this is a nightmare or not, but I don’t know who the fuck you are nor where we are!” Jean yelled, His golden eyes glaring at the freckled man who was pulling his hair.

“Is that so? Marco what do you think?” The man dressed in black smirked looking up at his twin as he started unbuttoning Jean’s shirt, leaving his survey corps jacket on. “Are you happy that Jean is glad that you’re alive and well? Hn?”

Marco’s eyes followed his evil twin’s hands as they unbuttoned the top part of his shirt, only revealing his chest to the cold air around them. 

“I...I am, I’m overjoyed actually, But if this is Jeans dream why do I feel all of this?” Marco yelled trying to his feet on the ground.

The man dressed in black ran his hand over Jeans now bare chest, he was much more muscular from the last time Marco saw him, so he couldn’t help but stare.

“W-What are you doing Goth ball!? Get your hands off me!” Jean squirmed under the Freckled Man’s touch, it was rough from his calloused hands. 

“Oh what a mean thing to say, If I were dressed Like Marco you wouldn’t care now would you? Oh well and what I’m doing is trying to wake up your little friend.” The man in black licked and sucked on the skin where his neck and shoulder met. Rewarding him with a soft whimper from Jean. As the Marco who was suspended could only glare at what was happening.

“Oh now, now don’t give me that look, are you jealous that I’m able to do this to him and you can’t?” The Freckled men just stared at each other, as time went on with them starring at each other the man in black moved in front of Jean and pushed his legs apart, then making sure he wouldn’t move he chained them to the bolted legs of the chair.

“Hey!” Jean looked down at the red eye looking up at him. 

“Oh please I know that you’ve wanted Marco to suck you off since you two first met. Am I wrong? Or is it that you wanted to fuck his cute little ass?” 

Jean’s face went red “No I-!” the red eyed man shoved a cloth material into Jean’s awaiting Mouth, practically gagging him. 

“Tsk, tsk Jean lying will get you nowhere here, you might be lying but your little friend here seems to be very truthful, See look Marco he’s already pitching a tent from me talking about his fantasies isn’t that cute?”

The hanging freckled teen only looked down, as his eyes wandered back to Jean, the two toned teen’s face was red and was wiggling under his gaze and the friction that was being dealt to his groin, the man in black was tracing Jeans erection throe his pants and it got harder for him to stay still, every once and a while his hips would shake. The sight of Jean like that made Marco’s own pants get tighter.

“Oh? You look like you want attention my dear twin, I’ll deal with your problem soon I promise.”

He licked his lips and looked at Jean. “Oh your face right now is simply scrumptious. I can’t wait to eat you up Jean.” He began to palm at Jeans erection, who gave out a muffled moan, followed by a slew of muffled curse words.

Jean’s body began to shake with pleasure and he couldn’t control the whimper that escaped his throat when the friction stopped which made Jean blush, his face was already red as his saliva dripped down his chin.

“Let’s release the tension in here shall we?” The man in black practically sang as he began to strip Jean of his pants letting his cock spring free, he cringed when the cold air around him hit it as a bead of clear substance oozed out of the tip.

“Wow Jean you’re hung like a horse! You’re absolutely huge! Hey Marco look!” The man on his knees began to poke at Jean’s already twitching cock, Jean cringed at the touch as the pokes became long strokes of his finger. 

Jean’s breathing became ragged his gaze slowly drifted up to Marco who was still hanging there watching. Jean’s eyes pulled down across Marco’s red face, he too was panting as the tent in his own pants was growing. 

Jean snapped back to the man in his lap when a wet warm feeling overcame his crotch. He bit down on the rag in his mouth as a muffled moan escaped his throat, he threw his head back as pleasure shot into his body.

Marco’s dark twin pulled back, his tongue hanging out showing a small metal ball, Jean shuddered at the thought of it running of his cock.

“Oh Jean how cute you look right now. It’s a shame that I can only go that far with your right now, But I can release this.” The man pulled the rag out of his mouth then looked at Marco, he draped the drenched rag on Jeans flushed cock and walked behind Marco. Sliding a hand down his side then up his back as he slid his tongue up his neck and into his hair line.

Marco let out a small whimper as Jean watched his hands sliding up and down eventually making their way to Marco’s pants. As quick hands undid them and they fell quickly to his ankles. 

“Je…Jean don’t look!” The embarrassed freckled teen begged and Jean quickly averted his gaze but then quickly brought it back up when he heard a soft moan escaping Marco’s softly, sweet lips when the man in black was stroking his erection throe his boxers licking at the hem.

“Oh Marco you honestly are a terrible lair, you actually want Jean to see how slutty you can really be, isn’t that right?” Marco didn’t answer he only twitched when the other man squeezed the head of his erection.

“YES! Yes it- It’s true!” Marco was now shivering as he grip tightened as he began rubbing his clothed erection.

“Marco…” Jean just watched the twin toy and rub his freckled friend.

“Aw Marco you told the truth I’m so proud how about we give you a reward!” The red eyed man brought up his hands and quickly pulled down Marco’s boxers showing his flushed red cock. Marco let out a whimper at the feeling of cold air hitting his crotch and Jean could only watch.

The man in black pulled Marco’s hips up with one arm and used his other hand that slivered up to Marco’s mouth two fingers shoved inside his mouth. “Now Marco make them nice and wet kay?” 

Marco nodded slightly as Jean watched, his eyes where still. Starring at his face. His eyes slightly closed, his mouth opened with fingers in his mouth as drool dripped down his chin and splatted on the ground under him. 

Once the man in blacks pulls his fingers free from Marco’s mouth he presses one digit into his suspended twin’s puckered entrance. Pushing in so he was knuckle deep into Marco’s ass. 

“AH!” Marco tensed and the clinking of chains filled the room again along with Jean’s ragged breathing. 

“Oh Marco You look so cute, your little hole is swallowing my finger so much I can even feel you twitching. Let’s see your expression change when we get another finger in here.” The red eyed man purred against the skin against his twin’s neck as he pushed a second wet finger into him. 

Marco’s face twisted in wait looked like both pain and pleasure when the other Marco began pushing in slowly and then would thrust in and out. “Now where is it that you want Jean to be? Here? You want him to shove his Horse Dick into his little whole of yours? Or in your mouth?”

Marco went silent until Marcos whole body tensed and shudder when his dark twin forced his fingers against a large bundle of nerves that made Jean’s whole body jerk, his own cock twitched as well.

“OH I do believe we found your sweet spot let’s make you turn into a puddle of mush with this shall we? Jean I need you to just stare at Marco’s face. Stare into his eyes the entire time and listen to the sweet sounds he makes kay?”

Jean nearly nodded and stared at Marco, suddenly he had an epiphany and thrashed around in his chair. “No Y-you need to let him and I go damnit!” Jean continued thrashing till a mew left Marco’s lips. 

“Oh Jean you were being such a good boy, I guess I’ll have to restrain parts of you then Hm?” The twin smirked and pulled his fingers out of his suspended twin’s entrance. Leaving from behind Marco to what one side of the room that Jean did not notice till now. A small table with what looked like a chest.

“Ah this will work nicely~ for you.” He pulled away and made his way back and stood in front of Jean holding a metal adjustable ring in front of his crotch. “Let’s see how you hard you can get without begging to cum Hm?” He slipped the cold metal on Jeans flushed cock who in turn cringed then gasped at the sudden tightness around his base. 

“Here now let’s experiment now shall we? Marco dear this will be fun if you obey understand?” He strode behind Marco who simply stayed straight face till the sound of a belt being unfastened filled the room. 

“Now Marco keep your erotic face on Jean while I enter got it. If it makes you feel better you can think it’s him entering this ass of yours” He practically sang and pushed the tip of his pierced cock onto Marco’s wet puckered entrance. Marco yelped and began squirming away trying to move away from the foreign muscle. 

“Marco Behave now will you behave me? I don’t want to be hard with you but if I must….” He grabbed onto his hips and forced him to keep still as he pushed up into Marco’s entrance. Who practically screamed keeping his gaze off of Jean who was on the verge of tears.

 

“Wow Marco you’re so tight in here!” He began thrusting up into him pushing against the bunch of nerves of Marco’s prostate and screamed out moaning a scramble of words.

“Hey Jean you like your view?” Marco’s twin pulled up one Marco’s legs for better access as he continued to ram into his twin at a slow pace.

Jean could only watch as his flushed cock felt uncomfortable with the ring pressing against his base he bit hard on his bottom lip trying not to cry out.

Eventually the twins pace increased and noticed Jean’s withering in the chair that he smirked. “Marco let’s move over to Jean shall we? You gotta Move with your own legs while I keep moving got it?”

He thrusted inside harshly against his prostate that Marco thought he saw the Moon circling his head. “Ye…..Okay.” Was what he managed to say. 

The red eyed man unlocked Marco from his shackles and landed on wobbly feet and legs. He outstretched his hands to Jean, moaning loudly as he slowly made his way to the chair. As the twin quickened his pace ramming his pierced cock straight into him. 

Marco’s hand was on Jean’s knee as he let out a strangled moan and gasp as the pounding stopped.

“Hmm, Marco I need you to suck Jean off while I finish you kay?” Marco only looked up at Jean whose face was as red as his flushed cock and took him into his mouth. It took everything Jean head to not buck his hips into His freckled friend’s throat. “Gn! M-Marco s…stop” but his cry fell on deaf ears. 

The man in black went back to pushing back into his twin, he pushed so he was completely inside Marco. He looked up to meet Jean’s lustful gaze. As he began grinding against the sweet bundle of nerves and pushing Marco against Jeans cock so he’d take more of him in almost all the way to the ring.

Suddenly Marco started humming with Jean in his mouth, the vibration made Jean throw his back from the sudden amount of pleasure.

Marco was a close and the twin knew and grabbed Marco’s hips and pulled him down on his cock, releasing Jean’s cock.

“My….MY Hips won…….Won’t listen to…….To good gonna gonna gonna cu-“ He practically sang out as his clamped down on his twin’s cock squirting out his cum near Jean’s feet as the twin quickly followed releasing inside.

Jean watched as his freckled friend crumbled on the floor, attempting to catch his breath. 

“Jean? Want me to finish you off?” The man placed his hands on his inner thighs lacing his tongue around his throbbing cock. With the flick of a finger the ring was released and Jean’s cock was pushed into a wet warm new environment that made a rookie blowjob seem amazing. He quickly came from the tongue that was pushing at the throbbing vein.

He pulled away while he licked his lips and swallowed loudly. “Well Jean that was fun. See you two soon~” He sang out and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry(no i'm not) I had a need to do the headCannon and write a Dark!Marco fucking Marco and Jean wasn't able to stop them.


End file.
